Cursed
by LividDream
Summary: She’s known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna’s cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging. READ & REVIEW! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter One

Cursed

NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!

Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.

Chapter Summary: Teen singing sensation Yuna is moving from her home that was once in Bevelle to Zanarkand. When Zanarkand High meets the newest celebrity, the rivalry is on!

Chapter One:

She's known everywhere. Every way she turns there's a camera pressed towards her while an anxious journalist waits to get the latest scoop on her life. Her private and personal life! Questions are barreled at her without remorse, no matter how insulting and irritating they may be. It was time to lay low for a while and breathe her own air. Zanarkand was this popular teen's next stop. She doubted she would be known there for there were many celebrities to make the commotion of her presence die down. Or at least, she hoped so. Sighing, Yuna packed the last of her clothes into some extra suitcases. Picking them up, she slowly made her way to the door where she knew her father would be waiting for her to take her to the airport. In Zanarkand, there was a never-ending frenzy of Blitzball fans and it seemed that Lady Luck was on her side for it was Blitzball Season. The Season where Blitzball Fans practically jumped the players of famous teams, looking for autographs or a simple picture. Yeah, it would be the perfect time for Yuna to slip away unnoticed!

You may ask what makes Yuna so popular? Her voice. Yes, Yuna was a famous singer and had all the qualities that today's listeners were looking for. She was smart, down-right gorgeous and could move like no one could believe. Yuna found herself often liking the dancing of her singing career more than the actual singing sometimes. She heaved her bags up and sauntered down the long flight of spiraling stairs. Gosh these stairs were killers! She smiled her thanks at one of her father's maids as she helped Yuna carry her bags down and sighed in relief as she finally touched flat, solid ground. As much as her father was reluctant to let her leave to a city as wild as Zanarkand, he also believed there was way too much stress burdening his daughter and thought it was best for her to lay back and relax for a while. As Braska looked at his lovely daughter once more, he knew deep in his heart that many events to come would change her life forever. He swiftly enveloped her in a fatherly hug.

" I'll be alright daddy." Yuna said as she pried herself out of her father's arms. She kissed his cheek and headed out the door, out the door to a new life.

It had taken a little over five hours to officially land in Zanarkand. Yuna couldn't help but feel a tad excited as she exited the airship and into the loading docks. Her luggage was soon brought to her and now all that was left to do was wait. Her cousin, Rikku would be coming soon so Yuna didn't have to worry about taking a stuffy cab. Sighing, she shifted her suitcases into a more comfortable position before she sucked in a sharp breath at hearing an excited squeal pierce over the buzzing noises of other people's voices. As Yuna turned, she could see a petite blonde girl rushing over to her with a wide grin set on her face. Yuna grinned too as Rikku launched herself at her cousin into a bear hug.

" Oh Yunie, I missed you soooooooo much! " Rikku exclaimed, obviously delighted by Yuna's decision to live in Zanarkand for the time being. " It must've been sooooo fun going on tour with your new album and everything life that!"

Yuna gave her cousin a warning look and clamped her hand over Rikku's mouth but it was too late. Everyone had turned their eyes upon Yuna and their jaws dropped. She could hear murmurs of sudden recognition by her fans, and groaned to herself as a multitude of people began forming a crowd around them. Yuna gave Rikku a half-hearted glare before signing the papers that were thrust at her.

" Oopsie…Sorry Yunie!" Rikku cringed as the crowd got larger and more demanding. Well, so much for Yuna's laying low charade! The two finally pushed their way through the almost ravenous crowd and hurriedly got into Rikku's car. She put the key into the ignition and they sped off into the distance. After a while, Rikku finally spoke.

" My neighbor is the dead sexy Tidus from the Zanarkand Abes Blitzball team…Can you believe he actually goes to our school too?" Rikku asked, trying her best to build a conversation. Even though Rikku was attracted to Tidus, she had someone else in mind. Yuna smirked slightly, her cherry-pink lips curled ever-so-slightly. Okay, this was good…She wasn't going to be the only person getting awed and ogled at! " But can you imagine what they'll all say once you walk into school with me! Oh my gosh, they'll go nuts and I'll be the most popular girl in the whole school!"

" I'm so glad my reputation will help you out Rikku." Yuna chuckled as she watched the tall neon lights flash by her in a whiz. It was true what they said about Zanarkand, I mean…how the city never sleeps that is. Everyone seemed to be up and moving about without any signs of visible fatigue etched on their features. Yuna sighed as the car ride ended and they pulled into Rikku's driveway. Reluctantly, Yuna opened the door and went to retrieve her suitcases from the trunk. Once inside, Rikku showed her, her room and then left Yuna to do her unpacking. Rikku knew it was best not to be extremely irritating on the first day of Yuna's arrival, but maybe tomorrow…who knows?

When Yuna woke the next morning, the sun was just peeking up over the hills. Rikku had been blessed with a nice, spacious house to Yuna didn't find herself uncomfortable at all. She lay there for a moment, her covers wound tightly around her body so that no heat would escape before she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her bi-colored eyes. She could smell the delicious scent of breakfast being made downstairs and silently crept out of bed to be greeted by a giddy and bouncing Rikku. Yuna blinked as Rikku busied herself by picking out her clothes for the day, but couldn't help but smile at her cousin's enthusiasm. Come to think of it, this would be her first day attending Zanarkand High. She suddenly felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and was surprised. Usually Yuna never got worried about foolish things like this.

" Hurry up and get changed into the clothes I picked for you Yunie! You'll make all heads turn you way!" Rikku giggled as she then scampered out of her room. Yuna gazed down at the colorful and exotic choice of clothing Rikku had picked out for her. _' But I don't want to make all heads turn towards me'_ Yuna thought grimly. Though, not wanting to make her cousin upset, she quickly changed into the outfit Rikku demanded she wear. Slowly making her way to the bathroom, Yuna washed her face, brushed her teeth...etc then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. Her straight mouse-brown hair was styled so that it flipped outward slightly, her cherry-pink lips were slightly painted with a shiny gloss. The little bit of mascara she applied to her lashes made her bi-colored eyes stand out for all to admire. Yuna thought her clothing was a little to revealing but if that's how Zanarkand dressed then she was all fine and dandy with that!

Hurrying downstairs, she heard Rikku's familiar shriek of delight. She grinned as her cousin came over to her and inspected the outfit Yuna wore carefully. It consisted of snug black Capri-pants and Rikku had given her a peculiar wavy wrap-like thing in the color of a light pink. The shirt revealed Yuna's long-forgotten four-pack stomach and cut down into a V-neck. It had the Zanarkand Abe's symbol on the chest of the shirt, and a frilly pink lace hemmed it from the bottom.

" You look delicious Yunie!" Rikku said as she ushered her out the door." Fitting in will be a breeze for you!"

The ride to Zanarkand High was one that seemed like forever to Yuna, but it made her arrival much more pleasant. She peered out at her surrounding's, instantly pin-pointing each of the stereo-types even from a distance. Over to the right you had your unpopular students, known as the "Nerds", and to the left by a beautiful marble fountain you had your "Popular" people who were laughing and having themselves a great time. Somewhere in the middle were the "Regulars", the students who came in contact with both the Popular students and Nerdy students but weren't frowned upon by doing so. Rikku waved down a few of her friends before grabbing Yuna's arm to lead her over to a table by the marble fountain. She received a few astonished looks, it seemed like Rikku couldn't contain her mouth and had accidentally let it slip that The Yuna was attending Zanarkand High. Not that anyone had actually believed her until now.

" Meet my cousin, Yuna…Yunie…meet my friends." Rikku said proudly. Yuna received a nudge from Rikku as her gaze lingered on an incredibly good-looking blonde boy with charming boyish features. She felt a blush heat her face as ocean-blue eyes locked momentarily with hers before she turned her attention back to making introductions.

" Are you for real, I mean…Are you really _Yuna_?" A girl asked, one who Rikku had indentified as Lulu. Yuna couldn't believe the color of Lulu's eyes, but she supposed hers were quite questionable as well. Yuna smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear absent-mindedly before replying.

" Well I should certainly hope I'm the real Yuna." She replied with a light-hearted chuckle.

Rikku suddenly spoke up and pushed her way back to Yuna's side. " I haven't finished introducing Yunie to everyone yet!" Then she continued." –and that's Gippal, and the blonde with the blue eyes is none other than the Zanarkand Abes', Tidus!" Rikku finished and then took a couple deep breaths.

" Pleased to meet you…" Yuna said while offering a small smile. Tidus winked and Gippal set straight to trying to _"Woo" _her.

" Yep, I could get used to a celebrity like yourself being around." He stated casually. Yuna raised her eyebrow, before taking a step back from the all to obvious Gippal.

" Let's not." Yuna said, making it very clear she had no intentions of dating Gippal whatsoever. The group chuckled and were obviously taking well to Yuna when a girl was dark brown hair and tanned skin showed up, her poise was defiant and snobbish. Yuna knew right away that they wouldn't hit it off like she had with the others yet she politely introduced herself.

" Hi, I'm Yuna and you are?" She questioned. The girl looked at her incredulously before flipping her long thick brown locks over her shoulder.

" I _know _who you are, what do you think I am, stupid?" She demanded. The only thoughts that crossed Yuna's mind about her was that she was a selfish, rude, spoiled-brat but she kept her temper and words in check. Yuna forced a smile, a shook her head.

" I didn't say you were stupid…I just introduced myself and now I'm asking your name." Yuna replied calmly. The group gave her admirable looks for being able to stay cooled through the girl's snobby behavior.

" It's Dona, and don't you forget it." She retorted and then seated herself very close to Tidus. Were they together? Jugding by Tidus' slightly annoyed expression, Yuna took it upon herself to assume they weren't. But why was she relieved that he wasn't tied to anyone?

" I'm sure I won't." Yuna replied just as calmly before the bell rang loudly, causing her to jump slightly. Rikku ushered her inside the school and hurried her toward her first class. Rikku shared Science classes with her, along with Gippal and Dona. Math she delighted to see that at least Tidus shared that class with her. Her English class was shared with Lulu and Tidus again, and her Co-ed Physical Education was shared with Rikku, Dona, Wakka, Tidus, Gippal and Lulu. Her luck was getting better wasn't it? Maybe Zanarkand wouldn't be such a hard place to live in after all. She could only wait and see!


	2. Chapter Two

**Cursed**

**NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL! Also I DO NOT own any of the ****song lyrics**** in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!**

**Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.**

**Chapter Summary: A week has passed and the commotion of Yuna being in Zanarkand High has died down a little. Dona will stop at nothing to make Yuna's days at Zanarkand High pure misery, but when everything seems to go wrong a certain Blitz player will be the cheerer upper! Club hopping is in store, as well as a challenge Dona has put Yuna against!**

**Chapter Two:**

After a week of Yuna's arrival in Zanarkand, things were, seeming to die down a little bit. Although there were rather interrogating requests for Yuna to sing twenty-four seven, she politely ducked out of them, earning snide remarks from Dona. Yuna merely shrugged them off, vowing to herself not to let Dona get the better of her. Rikku had complimented her with: "_Yunie, you're a saint to be able to put up with Dona!" _But it had been Yuna's headstrong part of herself that stubbornly refused to be lured into Dona's childish games. Besides, Yuna was an idle to many students attending Zanarkand High had she had a reputation to hold!

Yuna began walking up the steps to the school grounds when, she was suddenly stopped by the gate. A tall male figure stood in her way and it was impossible to avoid him. Yuna accidentally bumped into him, falling on her butt and earning a chuckle from the figure. She quickly looked up to see the source of the eerie chuckling and mentally scowled. The figure had been Seymour, one of the most popular guys in the entire school. She began fumbling around to grab her fallen books when a slender hand was placed over hers to stop her. Seymour graciously picked up Yuna's books for her and handed them over, an all too creepy smirk formed on his lips. She shuddered slightly and smiled.

" Thanks." She said as she brushed a lock of her shiny mouse-brown hair out of her face.

" You're quite welcome Yuna." He replied in an abnormally formal voice. Yuna suddenly realized that the only reason why Seymour was popular was because he had a whole bunch of power, and be "power", I mean money! Though, to Seymour's dismay, there were two popular crowds. One consisting of his cronies and sometimes Dona, while the other consisted of herself, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Baralai and Gippal. " So Yuna, we haven't really had much of a chance to talk since your arrival in Zanarkand, tell me…do you find it fit to your standards?"

" Is there a reason I shouldn't?" Yuna demanded coolly, clearly offended by Seymour's question. He shrugged and chuckled again. Yuna had to fight back a look of repulsion from flickering across her face as she watched him. His version of a friendly conversation or small talk was really idiotic and Yuna thought he was rather embarrassing rather than the popular sexy guy that most thought he was. She began to try to walk around him, mumbling something about having to get to class when Seymour stopped her with more annoying questions. Truth was, Yuna didn't have a class right now since Biology was cancelled due to the regular teacher's family issues.

" Come now Yuna, don't be like that-" Seymour began but was cut off by Yuna.

" Be like what?" She demanded and she stopped for a moment. Seymour took her hesitation as a chance to block her path once more. Yuck! She was positively disgusted with him now! Her luck dramatically changed as a blonde haired figure made it's way towards them. Tidus had come to her rescue! Thank Yevon!

The sexy blonde Blitzer strode towards them, giving Seymour a lethal glare. Oh if looks could kill Seymour surely would have been in his grave! Tidus placed a hand on Yuna's lower back and began leading her away.

" Cutting in!" He exclaimed with one of his famous boyish smirks before finally succeeding in leading Yuna away from Seymour. Yuna sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around Tidus is a delighted hug.

" Oh Yevon, thank you so much! I was near ready to explode! " Yuna voiced happily. Tidus grinned.

" Well you should've exploded, maybe he would've gotten the message loud and clear then! " He replied, running a hand through his hair and succeeded in gaining a blush from Yuna. " You know, you look kinda cute when you blush."

Yuna blushed a bright red again before laughing quietly to herself. Tidus was the biggest flirt she had ever met, yet beneath his ego Yuna seen a sweet and charming boy. He was polite and he was humorous and had a funny way of making Yuna smile in the down parts of her days. Knowing the well-known Blitz player was quite an honor as well, not to mention that he lived beside Rikku and herself! Though Yuna had never had the time to go visit him outside of school much to her dismay.

" Hey, we're all going club-hopping tonight, you wanna come? Rikku's already agreed to go…" He asked hopefully. " Besides it's Friday and you have a whole weekend to do your homework so don't use that as an excuse…"

Yuna giggled at Tidus' persistence and smiled. " I wasn't going to, now if you had given me a chance to answer I would have said yes!" She laughed. " Though I just don't like being mauled by the crowds if you know what I mean…" She trailed off and grimaced at the thought of people ogling her because of her fame.

Tidus snorted and puffed out his chest. " In case you haven't noticed, you're not the only one who has a rep!"

" Oh right…So Tidus, what's it like to be Star-Player for the Zanarkand Abes?" Yuna asked, mocking the voice of a journalist or news reporter. He grinned again, sending strange sensations through Yuna as he did so.

" Well Yuna, I can have any woman I want so I guess it's great." He answered teasingly, earning another laugh from Yuna. He liked her laugh, and her smiles just seemed to make her whole face light up. But their common jokes and fun were sadly ended when none other then Dona came running up. Her annoying voice rang out into the hallways in a high-pitched whine.

" Tidus, how come you didn't invite me to go club-hopping with everyone?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hip and cocking her head sideways a little bit. Yuna soon got hit full-force with the "Bitches Glare". She clenched her fists slightly, but relaxed. Dona clung to Tidus' arm tightly like a leach, giving him an expression of pretend offence. Tidus looked uncomfortable as he answered.

" I was just going to uh, ask you!"

_" I wouldn't have!"_ Yuna thought bitterly. _"Why does Dona have to ruin every good moment I have in Zanarkand?" _Without another thought, Yuna hugged her books tighter to her chest as she turned to leave when Tidus' arm snaked out to grab her wrist. She turned in surprise and offered another light smile at him.

" I'll pick you and Rikku up around eight!" Tidus called as Dona began ushering him away from Yuna, much to his distaste. Yuna nodded in response before turning to head to her class. She had Math class now…

* * *

It was around six-thirty when Rikku and Yuna began getting ready for the night out. Yuna sighed as Rikku fussed with her clothes, throwing each outdated outfit to the ground before picking out a sunshine yellow V-necked tank top for her shirt. It had patterns of thin pink butterflies dotting it and was simple, yet looked extravagant on the Al Bhed girl nonetheless. She chose a simple beige mini-skirt and a pair of sandals to complete her look. Her hair was twisted and braided into that usual funky style that she was famous for. Looking at herself in the mirror, Rikku was finally satisfied with the way she looked.

" Yunie, tonight is gonna be soooooo much fun!" Rikku squealed enthusiastically. Yuna nodded and walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes. She wasn't going over the top with her wardrobe tonight, I mean they were only going to have fun…right?

Taking out a pair of tight blue jeans with fashionable faded spots marking it in various places, Yuna quickly pulled them on and checked her appearance in them in the mirror. They hugged her hips nicely and made her seem to have a bit more of a curvy lower figure. She rummaged again through her closet and pulled out a shimmering linen white hued strapless shirt. It had a tie on the back to pull the shirt closer around her bust and again, it worked wonders on her figure! What more could you ask for in your clothes? Grabbing a pair of light brown boots, she put them on and went to go fix her makeup. Yuna only wore a little bit, but she looked stunning anyways! Gloss was put on her lips, along with a little brown eyeliner and mascara. Lip-liner gave her heart shaped lips a more defined looks and once Yuna was completely satisfied with her look, she and Rikku went downstairs to wait for Tidus to come and get them.

Sure enough, ten minutes later there was a ring of a doorbell and Rikku opened the door to be greeted by an expectant Tidus. Yuna anxiously fiddled with a silver locket around her neck that her father had given her for her birthday once. As she appeared, Tidus was a loss for words for a moment. Ocean blue eyes swept over curves he never knew exsisted on Yuna, her lithe form was enough to take his breath away. He had thought so the very first day he set eyes on her!

" U-um, Yuna you look great." He finally managed and opened the door for them wider. Yuna smiled at his compliment, pleased that Tidus was agreed with her choice in clothing.

" Thanks, did you expect anything less?" She asked teasingly, her tone of voice was flirtatious but she had done it sub-consciously. She walked through the door and claimed the front seat of Tidus' yellow sports car, making Rikku sit in the back.

" Hey no fair Yunie! You meanie!" She pouted and stuck out her tongue at her cousin. Yuna giggled and fastened her seatbelt securely just before Tidus got in the car. He looked over at Yuna and grinned as he put the key into the ignition. Yevon, Yuna had to admit he was damn sexy!

" You weren't fast enough Rikku!" Yuna replied in obvious delight that she had gotten the front seat…the reason was because she was next to Tidus of course. Oh no, I think our teen singing sensation has developed a crush on teen blitzing sensation, Tidus! Who couldn't guess something this tragic would happen?

* * *

The club they were going to first was called " The Red Moogle". It was packed, neon lights flashing made Yuna a little dizzy but she soon adjusted to it. As soon as she arrived, Yuna noticed that the entire club had gone silent. Heck! Even the D.J put a halt on the music! What were both Yuna and Tidus doing here? That's what they were all wondering. I mean one celebrity was fascinating but two was overwhelming! The crowds started gathering, wanting autographs from both senior students. Yuna smiled as she quickly scribbled out her signature on a book thrust at her. When the crowds gradually began to disperse, Yuna and Tidus both sighed in relief and sat down at a table with the rest of the group.

" Enjoy your glory moment back there?" Gippal asked as he slapped Tidus on the back.

" Ha-ha, very funny." Tidus said." I could barely breathe!"

Yuna laughed and took a sip of water from her glass. The neon lights flashed once more and then Dona came towards them. She wore a smug expression on her face as she walked straight to Yuna. Actually this surprised Yuna because Dona usually made a point of not noticing her at all. She stood in front of Yuna, her sly expression grew more visible and caused the whole group to appear slightly uneasy. Standing up on the table, Dona yelled over all the music, asking for everyone's attention.

" Shut-up everyone, I have an announcement to make!" She screeched. When everyone finally quieted down, she smiled wickedly and pointed to Yuna. " Yuna here has kindly agreed to sing everyone a little song! So how about it people, do you want to here Miss Yuna sing!"

The crowd cheered and Yuna groaned. She had come here to get away from the stress of her career and here was Dona making things worse. Yuna could've killed Dona right on the spot after saying that, Yuna stood and dragged Dona off of the table. Gippal put a firm hand on Yuna's shoulder, reminding her not to do something she might regret for Yuna's reputation was important. She inhaled a sharp breath before turning to the giddy Dona. It was clear Dona expected Yuna to fail and disappoint her fans.

" I really didn't want to sing tonight Dona!" Yuna hissed angrily.

" Ready to admit you actually can't?" Dona asked in an innocent voice.

" Yeah when pig's fly!" Yuna ground through clenched teeth. She looked at Tidus' confused expression before sighing and releasing her hold on Dona. Yuna stood and walked confidently over to the D.J and in a low voice asked him to play the music to one of her songs. The D.J gave her a microphone before returning to his station. Yuna took a deep breath and smiled as one of her hit songs called real Emotion started playing. She opened her mouth, words of the song were sung.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you _

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

Yuna could here people cheering loudly and begin dancing. Yuna did a couple impressive choreographed dance-steps herself and got an even louder cheer in response.She grinned and shook her hips in rhythm to the music swirling around the club. She could see Tidus and everyone watching her from the table before Rikku ran over and jumped up onto the stage. Yuna began singing again.

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I could see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back  
But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees

And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me  
"You'll never be alone"

Rikku bounced around, doing the dance steps Yuna had taught her to do to this song with the singer. She counted the beats in her head and matched them perfectly with her cousins. Yuna grinned and swung to the music again as Rikku repeated the dance steps over again while she sang.

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be alone

The grand finish! Yuna danced a few more sequenced dance steps with Rikku before she did an entirely different number. Rikku took the hint and stood back as Yuna did a one-handed flip, landing gracefully on her feet once more before returning to the remaining dance steps left to do. The two girls' performance had been flawless, and Dona was furious!

And though I know the real world of emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

_I hear your voice calling out to me  
"You'll never be alone" _

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I can hear you

I can hear you…

The song has ended and there was an ear-splitting roar of applause from the crowd. Yuna was relieved she hadn't screwed up and as she walked by Dona, she smiled smugly in response to Dona's dropped-jaw. Tidus strode over to her and took her hand, twirling her around once before looking down at her slightly flustered face. The excitement of Yuna's spontaneous performance was still fresh, and shouts saying; _" We love you Yuna!" _were still thundering throughout the club. Okay, she had proved Dona wrong with the singing thing…but Yuna didn't quite feel satisfied with herself. The guilt she felt was overwhelming, she had to say something to Dona. Making her way over the pretty exotic girl, Yuna offered a smile.

" I guess you had a right to wonder if I could really sing or not Dona, I mean I didn't really give you reason to believe I could." Yuna started apologetically." So thanks for getting me up there tonight…I really had fun!"

She saw Dona's eyebrows rise in surprise with Yuna's thanks to her and gave a small unsure smirk. Okay so things weren't completely patched up between Dona and Yuna yet, and Dona wouldn't be friends with Yuna because of Tidus and her jealousy but Yuna knew somehow Done wouldn't be as horrid as she had been the past week. Looking over at Tidus, he was grinning at her. Well, not just grinning but laughing at her! What was so humorous?

" You look like you could use some air…I'll take you outside Yuna." Tidus offered and walked her out the door. Her eyes were drooping and she was completely exhausted from her performance. She couldn't help but chuckle at herself as well. Yuna knew the night wasn't quite over yet, so she didn't relax fully on the benches outside. Instead, she gazed out at the ocean that was nearby. A sense of peace washed over her and she looked over at Tidus who was standing a little ways away. An awkward silence fell between the two before Yuna patted some extra space beside her, motioning Tidus to sit with her.

" You were really great tonight Yuna…The look on Dona's face was priceless…" Tidus said as he sat down.

" Thanks, but I didn't really feel satisfied by embarrassing Dona like that…I mean, I guess I felt a little like a fiend." Yuna replied while scrunching her nose in disgust at her previous acts of revenge.

" Well you don't look like one." Tidus announced after a moment of silence. Yuna blushed a deep shade of red making him laugh in spite of her again." Awe c'mon Yuna, you can't tell me you haven't been complimented before!"

When Yuna didn't answer his question, he suddenly stood up. " Lets go, everybody is probably wondering where you are!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? The next chapter will be a continuation of this one,(what happens on later in the night). In case you're wondering, Paine will be in the story soon. I'll place her in this story as the "New Kid". Anways, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Cursed**

**NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!**

**Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.**

**Chapter Summary: Yuna dancing with the club bouncer? Things get a little wild on the group's fun night out!**

**Chapter Three:**

Yuna took a sip of her drink as she sat beside a bubbly Rikku, who was telling Yuna the latest gossip of their school. The blonde Al Bhed girl had waved a hand in front of Yuna's face to grasp her attention. Dona has went home, claiming that she wasn't feeling well but Yuna knew she was just going home to grieve on her unsuccessful attempt to shatter Yuna's reputation. She had proved Dona terribly incorrect, hadn't she? Though she had gotten some time alone with Tidus on account of Dona so Yuna wasn't complaining!

" Yunie are you even listening to meeeeee?" Rikku whined as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Gippal suddenly walked up, pulling on Rikku's hair testily.

" You wanna dance Cid's Girl? " He asked, his voice was trained to be seductive. Yuna chuckled as she seen Rikku's face change bright red, but being stubborn she tipped her nose up a bit and put her hands on her hips.

" I have a name you know!" She protested against the nickname Gippal had so graciously bestowed upon her, though truthfully she didn't mind it. Gippal laughed at Rikku's attempt to hold a grudge against him and took her hand, leading her to the colorful dance-floor. It was an intimate dance, fast and up-beat but Gippal had pulled Rikku so close that their hips would brush each other every-so-often. Yuna sighed in the midst of her boredom and tapped her finger against the top of the table to pass the time. She couldn't dance with Baralai, he was dancing with another girl…and Tidus was getting a drink at the bar. Yuna really didn't feel like dancing alone to have people fawn over her.

Her bi-colored gaze swept over the room before landing on a handsome Al Bhed man guarding the doorway of the club. She smiled to herself. He was obviously the bouncer of The Red Moogle, but he seemed to be so lonely over there by himself! Yuna took a mental note that he didn't look like your average, typical bouncer. He was slim and had sandy blonde hair. Emerald green eyes complimented his exotically tanned skin. Standing up, Yuna made her way through the crowds of people over to the lonely bouncer. She tapped him on the shoulder gently and grinned at his awe-struck expression as he seen who had touched him.

" M-miss Yuna?" He asked nervously, momentarily forgetting about his important job.

" Hi, what's your name?" She asked, thinking his expression was rather cute.

" B-Ben." He replied in the same anxious tone he had used before.

" Hey relax, I'm a normal person like you! " Yuna laughed and patted his shoulder. " Actually, the reason I came over her was to ask you if you wouldn't mind dancing with me?" She finished hopefully.

" Yeah sure, my shift is just about over anyways. " He replied, less nervously this time. Yuna grinned and took his hand, leading him onto the dance-floor. Dancing down the steps to the brightly illuminated floor, she felt Ben spin her around and went with it, laughing.

Her feet tapped the floor in harmony with the beat of the music, her mouse-brown hair gently danced on her defined cheekbones. Yuna swung her hips to the unusual mix of music. The music was a mixture of an exotic fiesta type beat and techno. Her eyes landed on Ben who was dancing with her and was surprised how well he could move. Usually you'd think a bouncer would have no rhythm. How very wrong she had been! Her giggle sifted through the air once more as Ben twirled her around and dipped her. What a nice young man he was, and Yuna had to admit he wasn't hard to look at! Ben thanked Yuna for the dance after the song had ended and hesitantly claimed to be very exhausted and that he needed to be going home now. But what Yuna hadn't seen was a pair of ocean blue eyes boring a withering stare at the cute Al Bhed man.

No sooner had Yuna just sat her bottom on the seat to everyone's table did Tidus stride up to her, puffing out his chest in that adorable proud way. She satisfied him with a giggle but she soon blushed red again once she offered her his hand. Slower music filled Yuna's ears now and she knew immediately why Tidus had bowed so regally to her. Smiling, she placed her slender hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance-floor. She could see Rikku winking at her as she currently danced with Gippal. Well, Yuna must admit she was pretty content with dancing with the blonde God but also a little tense. She stiffened as he pulled her to him, his hands resting on her lower back and not daring to slide any lower in fear of ruining the moment. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, her expression became forlorn as he shifted his weight to cause her to mold into him a little more.

It felt so right that it frightened them both, yet the two souls were so completely engrossed in their dance that they seemed to discard the tension felt between them. Not only did they ignore their discomfort, but the photographers busily snapping pictures of them.

Yuna rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as she seemed to float across the floor. She breathed in Tidus' masculine scent, any embarrassment she had felt earlier had vanished completely and Tidus could surely say the same for him. He was becoming aroused, never had a woman done this to him before. Actually, it was usually him who did the stirring of feelings, not the other way around. He was confused, yet excited at the same time. Tidus wasn't quite sure about his feelings towards the gorgeous songstress yet, but he knew they would somehow lead to wonderful intimacy.

* * *

Sadly, the song had ended and everyone seemed to feel a little tired. Everyone agreed to call it quits for the night so Rikku and Yuna piled into Tidus' sports car, enjoying the blissful peace the rare silence. The sky had changed to a shocking orangey/pink hue and as Yuna kept her eyes fixed upon the road before her, she could feel Tidus' lingering gaze burn her with a feeling she could not quite describe. As they pulled up the driveway to Rikku's house, Yuna huffed a sigh in disappointment. She had been content in Tidus' car, peaceful. There had been no one the interrogate her, or disturb her in any way! She slowly left the car, and turned to Tidus.

" Thanks for inviting me, I had fun!" She announced as she gave him a brief hug in friendly affection. Yuna willed her cheeks to stay the same color, her gaze dropped to the ground for a moment before she turned and began walking towards her house. Tonight has been fun, and what Yuna didn't know was that there were many other's to follow!

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**kyritawuv: Lol, I'm very glad you like my story and the way I introduced Tidus in chapter two as the sexy blonde blitzer. I enjoy your reviews and encourage you to keep reading! Your review was quite flattering! Thank you!**

**digitalgirl89: It's spelt "magnificent" lol. Also, thank you for both of your reviews on chapter one and two! I look forward to seeing more if your still interested in Cursed later on!**

**NOTE: I know this chapter was a tad short…but the next one will hopefully make up for this one. I have a great idea for Chapter Four and hope you'll like it too!**

**Signed: LividDream**


	4. Chapter Four

**Cursed**

**NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!**

**Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.**

**Chapter Summary: An angry phone call from her father sets Yuna on edge as well as a horrifying story in the newspaper. Can the group cheer Yuna up?**

**Chapter Four:

* * *

**

Yuna awoke with surprise as the phone beside her bed rang persistently. She groaned and spared a quick glance at her clock, it was only 9:00 o'clock and it was Saturday! Bow who had the nerve to call her this early on a Saturday? She had been up late, not that she minded because she had, had fun but that wasn't the point! Sighing, Yuna picked the phone up from her nightstand and pressed the "On" button. She cringed at hearing a very infuriated voice on the other line.

_" Yuna, you have a lot of explaining to do young lady!"_ Braska seethed on the other end of the phone.

" Explaining? For what, what did I do?" Yuna asked, clearly confused.

_" Don't you act all innocent to me daughter, your picture was on the front page of the newspaper today! You were getting awfully close to that Blitzball player! "_

She grimaced and flung the covers off of her body, shivering as the warmth left her. Running downstairs, Yuna wore a look of shock on her face as she seen the newspaper. Her father had been right!

" Oh daddy, I'm sorry. Tidus is just a friend and we all went out to have some fun last night!" Yuna explained in a hurried tone, praying to Yevon that Braska would understand. Unfortunately, he didn't. She cringed again as she got a lecture about how important her reputation was, how prim and proper she had to be! She sighed and rolled her eyes as his ranting continued.

_" No more wild nights like that Yuna!"_

" Daddy, it was just some harmless fun!" Yuna protested, becoming quite irate at Braska now. Braska wouldn't hear anymore of it though, and in turn they each hung up on each other and each of them were equally angered now. Yuna stomped to her room to get some comfy clothes on instead of being in her nightdress. She opened up the door and stalked outside in a huff. Braska could be so, so unbelievable sometimes! Yuna swiftly made her way to the back yard. The morning breeze gently ruffled her soft and shiny brown hair. Yuna absent-mindedly rolled her abnormally long, plaited braid in her fingers, a small smile graced her lips. She had no regrets of last night. She had enjoyed every moment she had shared with Tidus and the others. Yuna honestly didn't care that her picture was on the front page, even if the article following it was based on her and Tidus' relationship.

They thought it was an intimate relationship...boy were they wrong? Tidus and her were just friends, nothing more. Besides, Tidus couldn't possibly want to be with someone like her right? There were many other girls out there just begging for Tidus' touch and now Yuna feared that she was among those girls. It terrified her! How he could send pleasurable shivers up her spine at a mere friendly touch, or make her flush a deep shade of red at the slightest compliment. Cupid and strung his arrow and had aimed it right at Yuna, there was no doubt about that! She slowly fiddled with the hem of her simple blue tank top, eying the fence that separated hers and Rikku's house to Tidus'. She wished she could see him more often Tidus was a great friend! Yuna ambled sleepily over to their pool and sat down at the egde before she gingerly dipped her feet into the water. It wasn't cold, nor too hot, in fact it was just right.

Meanwhile, someone had sneaked up behind her. Silently creeping towards her, the unknown figure gave Yuna an, 'accidental' bump, sending her flailing into the lukewarm water. Yuna cried out in surprise as the liquid closed in around her. She surfaced, sputtering water and gasping for breath as she turned to look upon her attacker. It was none other than Tidus, the very boy she had thought to be charming and sweet only moments before. He was laughing uncontrollably, making Yuna pout as she tread water to keep her self a float. That miserable, no good-!

" I'm sorry Yuna, it was just so tempting that I couldn't refuse!" He exclaimed, raising his hands as though to say, "I'm innocent". Yeah right, innocent my butt! He had just shoved her into the water! Yuna suddenly formed a plan in her mind and gripped the egde of the pool, reaching her hand out to Tidus.

" Can you help me out, it's the least you can do..." She trailed off, before Tidus took her hand in his own. Her spontaneous grin caused him to feel uneasy. Suddenly, he found himself being dragged into the pool with her, landing in the water with a splash.

" What the-Yuna, how could you?" He asked, placing a hand over his heart as he feinted a look of mock hurt. Aw, he looked so cute when he pouted!

Yuna laughed and swam away from him, going to pull herself out of the pool when his arms wound themselves around her waist. She squeaked as he pulled her under the water with him, then he let go. She turned around, squinting her eyes as she peered around to locate the sneaky blonde Blitzer. Oh of course, he played Blitzball and was used to holding his breath and swimming quickly. Yuna inwardly groaned and gradually let out her breath to conserve her air. She felt someone brush her bare leg and turned around to face a grinning Tidus. Her actions were slow underwater, but she playfully punched him in the arm at his games before she finally had to surface to grab some air. Tidus had come up for air too. His sexy boyish smirk never left his features. He inched closer to her, his hand reached to gently tilt her head upwards. Her pulse quickened, her heart was beating like a war drum. Was he trying to kiss her? Yuna's face turned to the pretty color of a rose as she thought of the probability that he was trying to kiss her.

Tidus was so close now Yuna could feel his breath tickle her lips. She stared into his cerulean hued eyes and he was leaning in for the capture when…-

" Yunie!" Rikku's voice came from the house. Yuna jumped away from Tidus as though he had just bitten her. She felt as though that moment had been bittersweet though for she was partially irritated and partially relieved that Rikku had interrupted. Yuna wasn't one to be rushed into things and this was certainly be rushed if she had decided to let Tidus kiss her when she had only known him for a little under two weeks. Yuna's hair was plastered to her face, droplets of water glistened on her slightly tanned skin. Her bi-colored eyes were wide with shock.

" Yunie, why are you swimming with your clothes on, and this early in the morning? What's Tidus doing here?" Rikku demanded in that childish voice of hers. Yuna seemed at loss for words for a moment, but she soon regained the ability to control her tongue once more.

" I-uh…was sitting by the pool and Tidus decided that I should go for a little dip…" Yuna admitted. She seen Rikku's interrogating stare and continued. " I pulled him in afterwards for revenge."

Rikku suddenly grinned and charged towards the wet duo still in the pool. Yuna could feel Tidus standing so close to her that it hurt. She wanted to kiss him, really she did, but there was this nagging in her mind telling her to do things properly. There was that stubborn side of Yuna showing once more. If he wanted her so bad, he would have to go the distance. Yuna didn't realize that a blonde Al Bhed was coming straight towards her, airborne until it was too late. Rikku jumped on Yuna, who fell back on Tidus and the three of them were sucked underwater again. She struggled to get to the surface again, taking in a large breath as she did.

" Arg, Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed in displeasure.

" What Yunie, you were already wet anyways and I thought I'd join the action." Rikku replied in that coquettish innocent voice she was famous for. " I'm gonna go call some people over! Be back in a flash!"

Yuna looked at the retreating cousin of hers and then bashfully turned to stare at Tidus. She grimaced at remembering the accusing and annoying article on the front page of the newspaper and decided to talk to him about it.

" Tidus…Do you read the newspaper at all?" Yuna asked quietly as she brushed a lock of drenched hair away from her face. She seen Tidus frown a little and winced inwardly. He shook his head no.

" I didn't read it this morning…" He admitted in confusion. It was Yuna's turn to frown now.

" Sadly, we made the front page…" Yuna trailed off, looking carefully at Tidus' expression. She then began to reluctantly tell Tidus what the article stated about them being an "item". Tidus didn't understand why Yuna was so troubled about this until she told him about her argument with her father. Braska was a powerful man and could make Yuna go back to Bevelle if he really wanted too. Tidus suddenly grinned and draped a muscular arm around Yuna's shoulder.

" We'll just have to do things undercover then…" His voice was husky in her ear, needy. She shivered as the familiar warm breath she had felt before Rikku interrupted, teased her earlobe. She sub-consciously leaned against Tidus, earning another boyish grin from him. Ah, so she was reacting to his flirtatious and seductive actions and it wasn't just his imagination before. Tidus felt excited but again was confused. He had never been this worked up over a girl before, no matter how pretty they were. Of course, Yuna topped all the other girls he had dated or met in both personality and looks but even so, he just couldn't shake the emotions she sent coursing through him. It was enough to drive a man insane!

"T-Tidus?" She questioned uncertainly as she felt his lips brush feather-soft against the back of her neck. Her face was stained crimson as his arms looped around her slender waist. Al though they were still very much in their clothing, Yuna felt very naked…Like Tidus could see right through her, through her excuses to get away from him. She was scared of these new feelings towards him, she was scared of his intimate actions and most of all, scared of falling in love with him.

" Shhh…" He quieted her with ease. Yuna swallowed a lump in her throat as he again let his lips trail lazily across her nape.

" D-don't do t-that!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice, though her voice was quivering and submissive. Tidus could indeed see through her protests. She yearned for his touch…he could feel it.

" Do what, this?" He asked, kissing her neck softly once again. She trembled in his arms. Her body was betraying her mind for her mind was screaming for her to take things slow and properly. It took all her inner-strength to pull away from him and turn to face him. She masked her embarrassment and stood tall, her nose pointed in the air stubbornly.

" If you want me, then you can get me the right way!" She hissed, bitterly because she had almost lost complete control of her mind only moments before. And to think it was caused only by the simplest of caresses, nothing fancy!

" Wasn't that the right way?" Tidus asked, chuckling in a low voice.

" Y-es…I mean no!" Yuna growled, clenching her fists at her own stupidity. Damn him, he was too good at this kind of stuff! She groaned at hearing his sexy laugh and tilted her head downward. " You know what I mean!"

Though just as Tidus was about to reply to her, the group filtered out into the backyard in swimming shorts and bikinis. Lulu grinned as she ran towards them, diving into the deep end of the pool. Lulu was followed by Wakka and Gippal followed behind them both. Rikku came last as she launched herself into the air, landing on Gippal's tanned back and sending them both sputtering underwater. Yuna abruptly turned away from Tidus, only to receive a huge splash right in the face! Wakka had accidentally forced the water upon her! Oh, time for a little payback! Swimming over to the other Blitzball player, she jumped and dunked his head underwater, laughing as he came up with a dumfounded look set across his face. His red hair now flopped at a comical angle, causing Yuna to snicker quietly to herself. Wakka had always made the biggest fuss about his hair and it had always taken hours to style.

Out of corner of her eye, she could see Rikku on top of Gippal's shoulders, declaring a "Chicken" war. Lulu made grab for Wakka, and they partnered up. All that was left over was Tidus. Feeling a little uncomfortable and sheepish, Yuna swam over to him. He was grinning casually, like nothing had happened between them! The nerve of him sometimes! Yuna swiftly eased herself onto Tidus' shoulders, shifting her weight into a more comfortable position as he hoisted them into the standing position. Yuna weighed almost nothing to the Blitzer. Tidus took the time to run his hand up her smooth leg, earning a warning bump from her heel into his chest. Though he had felt her shudder with his simple touch.

" Ow, you meanie!" Rikku shrieked as Lulu exterminated her and Gippal from the game. Yuna and Tidus closed in on the champions and Lulu and her set on trying to knock each other off. Tidus almost lost their footing for a moment, but soon recovered. He danced from side to side to keep from falling over as Yuna attempted to wrestle Lulu off of Wakka's shoulders. Their hands made grab for each others arms and Yuna relied on some of Tidus' strength to give her an advantage in pushing the black haired girl over. With on final shove, Yuna was able to dethrone Lulu from her perch upon Wakka. Laughing as Tidus took them for a victory lap around the pool, she raised her hands in the air, cheering happily.

" Ha in your face Wakka!" Tidus shouted before he let Yuna down. She laughed again, almost able to forget about that troubling fight she had, had with Braska. Wether is be rain or shine, she knew that her new friends were able to make her feel good. Who knows what adventures lays ahead for them now, we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Reviews:

**YuniaxTiddie: I'm sorry to hear you got kicked off your computer for reading this, but I'm very glad that you like it…Thanks!**

**SarahCharrolette: Well we all have our own opinions, I know it's dull right now but I have a really neat assignment for the group to be put on for the next chapter…Thanks for your reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Hello-blondie: Hmm, well I hope this chapter will be able to sustain your full-out Tidus/Yuna fluff issues, but I hope you do realize that romance cannot be rushed. I feel like I'm already rushing it a little bit so I'm trying to take it at a regular pace.**

**kyritawuv: Ben, the bouncer dude may come back in the story…I'm still trying to figure out if he may have a place yet. I may just make the "Red Moogle" a regular hangout place for the entire group so that you see him every once in a while..-. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying Cursed!**

**digitalgirl89: Ohh I'm glad my writing is having an almost realistic effect on you when you read it…That's the feeling I was trying to go towards! Thanks for reviewing since the start and even now. I hope to see more from you! **

**Auron's Fan: -coughs- Tidus skin blanket? And your going to have to pick up all that confetti you threw! Lol, thanks for reviewing, I'm very glad you like Cursed and hope to see more reviews from you in the future!**

**-**

**Thief of Broken Hearts: Your review was very flattering, thank you! I am hoping to update quicker and more frequent but I have a life outside the computer too lol. Skating and my horse takes up most of my time! I'm hoping you'll stay hooked. Thanks again for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter Five

Cursed

NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!

Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.

Chapter Summary: A chocobo catastrophe is well on its way as a new special assignment/school field trip is setting off. What's with the new girl they meet along the way?

Chapter Five:

" I am not scooping chocobo poop!" Wailed Dona and she flailed her arms in an exasperated manner. The teacher, Mrs. Rimiden merely gave her a stern look and continued explaining to the senior students about this assignment. " Mrs. Rimiden, you've got to be joking…I mean…I just got my nails done and were leaving next week?"

" Dona, I had told everyone ahead of time about this assignment, a couple weeks back to be exact. Now sit down and keep your mouth shut, you should be begging to go on this trip to earn more credits because you know how your marks have recently been!" Mrs. Rimiden replied in an annoyed voice. " If you fail to cooperate Dona, then you fail my class and believe me…neither of us want to be stuck with each other for another year."

Dona became infuriated as she heard Mrs. Rimiden say that and huffed in distaste before shutting up.

" Now as I was saying before I was interrupted…you all will be split up into groups, whom you may chose, and will be helping out different chocobo owners and breeders. Depending on which kind of chocobo facility I assign you to will determine how laborious the work will be. This is part of your Physical Education marks and is part of your Community Service hours. You will be there for about a week…any questions?" Mrs. Rimiden asked in an exasperated voice.

Yuna slowly raised her hand up, a small smile split across Mrs. Rimiden's face. " Yes Yuna?" She asked in a sing-song and cheery voice.

" Um, which facility am I in?" Yuna asked uncertainly. Although she didn't like the idea of scooping chocobo poop, she loved chocobos…they were cute, and their feathers were so soft and downy.

Mrs. Rimiden smiled again. " Yuna, I must have your group first before I tell you which facility it is. Choose."

Yuna thought for a moment, looking at the ecstatic Rikku as she tried to grab Yuna's attention by waving her arms frantically. Yuna thought I moment more, earning a snide look from Dona in the process but thinking nothing of it.

" Myself, Rikku, Gippal and Tidus." Yuna announced. Tidus flashed a charming and boyish grin while Rikku sighed in relief. Gippal blinked, or possibly winked. Yuna couldn't tell since he wore that inferior eye-patch all the time. Mrs. Rimiden nodded in response to Yuna's choices and said.

" You are assigned to Clasko's chocobo facility…I can't tell you what genre it falls under…it would ruin the surprise." Mrs. Rimiden replied, that glimmer in her eyes were bright, signifying that this wouldn't be a piece of cake.

-One Week Later: At Clasko's Chocobo Ranch-

Clasko had a large spread of land for his chocobos and every inch of it was covered in wonderful luscious green grass and foliage. It was quite pretty here and the birds were wonderful to watch charge in their fields. Only moments after arriving at Clasko's Chocobo Ranch, he had asked them to assemble in the stables. Willingly, Yuna obliged but Rikku seemed to be having some issues with the stench portraying from the stalls.

" Oh Yunie, this place is stinky!" Rikku complained as they all walked through the path between each side of the stalls that some of the chocobos were standing in. Sure enough, Claska appeared like he promised and began to lecture them about how wonderful chocobos really were and how they were poetry in motion. " This guy is whacked!"

Yuna could hear Tidus and Gippal laughing at Rikku's comment, but being courteous and polite, she listened to Clasko without any snide remarks.

" Chocobos are beautiful creatures, you never get more of a thrill from being on a chocobo!" Claska said passionately, making Yuna smile in amusement. He continued. " Anyways, my ranch is an all-round ranch, meaning that it includes breeding chocobos, training chocobos, racing chocobos, catching chocobos and caring for chocobos. All of you will be doing everything…you are after all, here for a month! " Clasko exclaimed giddily. Yuna could see Rikku cringe but she didn't say anything.

" For your first day here, I'm going to have some ranch hands teach you how to ride a chocobo…fiends are spread through the area though so I advise everyone to take caution." Clasko said, then he scurried off to tend to a large yellow bird in one of the stalls.

" Lady Yuna?" A strangely familiar voice called from behind them. Yuna turned around to see none other than Ben, the bouncer from 'The Red Moogle'. " Do you remember me?"

Yuna smiled and nodded sincerely. " Of course I do Ben, but what are you doing here?" She asked as she gazed at the handsome Al Bhed man with question in her expression. Ben scratched the back of his head.

" Well it's another one of my part-time jobs…you know, it pays the bills. " He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. " So I'm assuming that you all are the ones that I need to teach how to ride a chocobo…jittery creatures the lot of 'em are!" He finished with a shake of his head.

Yuna nodded again and offered another smile, she couldn't see Tidus scowl in displeasure at her acquaintance to the Al Bhed man. Ben lead them outside into a large fenced in area were four beautiful yellow birds stood casually cleaning their feathers. She could hear Rikku squeak at their size and giggled lightly. They were rather large.

" Now these chocobos are dead broke, totally secure and bomb-proof…but it's important that you stay alert while riding all the time, just in case something does spook them." Ben explained as he led one of the yellow birds over to Rikku. She jumped back and shook her head, her crazily braided hair bounced wildly as she did so.

" Come on Cid's Girl, quit being such a chicken!" Gippal cried and shoved her forward gently towards Ben and the chocobo. Rikku gulped and clambered onto the large yellow birds' back with much difficulty and gathered the reins in her hands. After Ben had told her the instructions of how to get going, Rikku nervously urged her chocobo forward. The chocobo set off at an easy, smooth trotting pace…nothing at all close to the speed the racing ones had when you watched them on the television.

" Hey, this is fun!" Rikku squealed in delight as her chocobo continued to easily trot around the closed in field. She was blooming with confidence now and urged her chocobo a little faster, laughing joyously when she got a response of more speed.

" Alright then Yuna, lets get you up on old Bert." Ben said and held Yuna's chocobo still as she climbed on board his silky back. The chocobo or 'Bert' as they called him was quite gentle and obedient. Yuna was thankful they had started her on such a nice chocobo. She urged Bert forward and soon caught up with Rikku. Bert's stride was a little more bouncy than Rikku's chocobo…he strutted a little more. Sure enough, Yuna's confidence had risen and she was going much faster. Bert was a great chocobo!

" Ah Yunie, not so fast…Cocoa wants to catch up when you're ahead of us!" Rikku screeched in surprise as Yuna sped by them with amazing speed. Yuna laughed in obvious enjoyment, easily sitting upon the massive creatures back as he tore across the field. Tidus and Gippal were still getting the hang of turning and stopping their chocobos. It seemed Yuna had the real talent for riding them.

After a while of riding Bert, Yuna decided to stop riding the chocobo. Ben showed her how to care for him afterwards, how to brush his feathers with a soft bristle brush and how to dip a cloth in water to rub over him to get rid of sweat that could cause him irritation later. Yuna did all of this, then put Bert in a stall for the night and gave him some greens to munch on. Meanwhile, Rikku was still fumbling with opening the stall and holding onto her chocobo at the same time.

" Need some help Rikku?" Yuna asked with a smile on her lips. Rikku nodded and Yuna went over to open the stall door for her. Rikku put the chocobo in for the night and rubbed her sore bottom. She complained that there should be cushions fastened to the chocobos' backs to ensure that no aftermath would happen.

" Today was just fun and games, tomorrow the real magic of these beautiful creatures begins!" Claska exclaimed excitedly as she ushered the students into a bunkhouse. Somehow during their walk there, Tidus' arm had snaked around Yuna's waist and he was delighted that she didn't pull away either. She had tensed, like she had in the pool that day…but didn't make to move away. It was a real boost on Tidus' ego!

He chuckled to himself lightly. _' Soon Yuna, soon'_ He thought.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I am really sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter…I've been reading a lot of fanfictions too do it's really hard to find time for writing. Not to mention I'm working on a Star Wars fiction right now as well. Anyways…If you have any superior knowledge of Star Wars please contact me…I think I could use a Beta for the fic I'm creating!

A SPECIAL thanks to all my patient reviewers!


	6. Chapter Six

**Cursed**

**NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!**

**Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…Everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…The life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.**

**Chapter Summary: Continuation of chocobo catastrophes….and possibly some fluff!**

**Chapter Six:

* * *

**

It was five in the morning when the alarm sounded. Wait, five in the morning? Yuna could never wake up that early in her life, but seeing how the excitement of being at Clasko's Chocobo Ranch gave her an extra push, she was able to pull it off. Groggily rising from her bed, she went over to her things and pulled out some clothes for the day, which consisted of jeans, a simple blue T-shirt and a sweater. She combed her hair, fixing the long plaited braid at the back as she did so. When Yuna was finished with her morning routine, she went out to find that Tidus and Gippal had already left and Rikku was still asleep!

" Rikku, get up…it's time to go!" Yuna exclaimed as she ripped the covers of her cousin's body. Rikky moaned and rose, checking her watch and screaming in dismay. She needed those credits that this assignment would give. She didn't want to disappoint Clasko!

Yuna laughed and shook her head than headed out the door into the cool, very early morning breeze. She shivered a little before she adapted to the coolness. Walking into the stables she was greeted with a multiple number of sing song squawks before she made her way over to Clasko who was stroking a baby chocobos' feathers lovingly. Yuna called out to him hesitantly, trying callously not to frighten the anxious creature. After all, Clasko had it away from its mother and it had a reason to be spooked, didn't it?

" Clasko…everyone is in the main hall waiting for you to tell us what we have to do today." Yuna informed but Clasko didn't answer. Instead, he motioned Yuna closer and put her hand on the baby chocobos' body. Its downy soft feathers tickled her palms and she smiled as she patted it, loving how the baby relaxed under her gentle touch." He's beautiful."

Clasko smiled and nodded, than put the baby chocobo into the stall where its mother was and the two of them went to the main hall. Yuna was greeted from Tidus instantly and she greeted him in return, a blush forming on her facade, as she looked him over. Oh, it was so hard to resist having a peek at his masculine body!

" Today everyone will be scouting all of Spira to look for chocobos for my ranch. You will capture them without using force in which I mean no knocking them out with grenades or anything like that! " Clasko exclaimed, giving a sharp glance at Rikku how bowed her head sheepishly. " Though catch some for me and catch one that catches your eye as well, it will be explained later when you return! Ben will give you greens and supplies for catching them, be back by sundown!"

" Right, well I need you to split into groups so you can cover more ground and get different chocobos." Ben informed lightly as he began pulling out different pieces of ropes and unpacking greens from nearby storage crates. He gave each pair a large backpack to share and waited before adding. " Chocobos prefer a maidens touch rather than a mans', so I'd advise you to each go with the opposite gender."

_'There goes my hopes for partnering up with Rikku, though I suppose if it's best for the chocobos, pairing up with Tidus won't be too horrible. Oh what am I saying, I wanted to be paired up with him…I'm just to stubborn to admit it to myself!' _Yuna thought with distaste. Ever since that episode in the pool, she had tried her best to keep her distance from the blonde blitzer, but fate always seemed to twist her toward him. What made matters worse was that she feared she wouldn't give Tidus a hard time with trying to get close to her, her body and now her mind were starting to betray her! Yuna was insecure, very insecure! She couldn't bare it if Tidus cheated on her with another girl…she knew he was a womanizer. Not disrespectfully so like Seymour, he wouldn't over go their limits…but Yuna had faced the horrible realization of knowing that he may not be true. _' This could be one of his possible flings.'_

_"_It's just you and me Yuna." The way he spoke her name sent shivers coursing through her body and suddenly, Yuna was aware of how hot it really was in the main hall. Yevon, she really liked him but Yuna didn't want a relationship with him to be a meaningless fling.

" I guess so…" She replied evenly, trying to hide the tremor in her voice. He grinned casually and picked up their impossibly heavy bag and followed her out the door. They had decided to head up to Mount Gagazet and see what they could find there. Yuna recalled seeing chocobo tracks there once so Tidus agreed and took her word for it.

The climb up the mountains were nearly impossible and they had only seen a couple chocobos who had gotten away from them in their attempt to try to catch them. " Yevon, We've been walking all day and haven't had any luck at all in catching a chocobo!" Yuna grumped in dismay. " My feet are sore and it's cold up here!"

Tidus chuckled and dropped his bag on the ground. Turning to her, he grinned charmingly. " Would you like me to warm you up?" He asked, moving closer to her shivering body. Yuna flushed a deep shade of red like she usually did when he made a comment like that. Her arms wrapped around her more securely.

" T-Tidus?" He was inches away from her. Again she could feel his breath tickle her lips, it was all too familiar. Tidus had backed her up against a cavernous stonewall and Yuna shuddered in anticipation and anxiety at the same time. She had no escape if she wanted to flee; Tidus' arms planted firmly beside her prevented her from ducking away. Though a part of Yuna was also giddy with excitement at the thought of not being able to escape. Tidus' hand caressed her cheek gently and Yuna realized that she wanted this, no matter what the cost was later on. She would enjoy what intimate moments Tidus had to give her, even if it resulted in a heart break afterwards.

" Don't push me away Yuna. " He pleaded; his cerulean eyes were clouded with worry of her reaction. " Don't tease me."

" I wasn't going too." Yuna replied breathlessly, her heartbeat sped up to an abnormal pace. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her in a gentle and passionate manner. She wound her arms around his neck, hugging him closer to him as he pulled her closer to him self. She broke the kiss off, biting her lip and hesitantly let herself be trapped in the blue depths of his gaze. She studied him for a moment, trying to detect any falseness or playing but could find none. All Yuna could see was a sincere compassion that made her melt inside. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Yuna pulled him down for another kiss, being bold enough to make a move and smiled softly against his lips at his reaction. He was obviously surprised that Yuna, a normally shy person had rewarded him with another kiss.

Tasting her was like Heaven. He couldn't bear to keep himself away from her. Yevon, if only she knew how he felt around her. She was so intoxicating, so innocent and sweet. He had never met another girl like her for everyone in Zanarkand was pretty wild and…erm…easy. He ran his fingers up her sides, grinning against her lips as she shivered from the tickling sensation. When Yuna suddenly gasped in surprise, he stopped and gave her a concerned and questioning look. She shushed any oncoming questions.

" Slowly turn around." She whispered, her bi-colored eyes filled with excitement and relief at the same time. She gingerly bent down to retrieve some greens from their bag and pointed to two large yellow birds standing there, watching them curiously. " Chocobos!"

Tidus inched closer to the magnificent animals, a few pieces of soft ropes in his hands. He stopped and let Yuna carefully approach them, taking Ben's advice on how the chocobos preferred a maiden's touch. Yuna reached out her hand, greens placed in her palms. The chocobos ate greedily, plucking the foliage from her hands and nosing them with their beaks for more. A small giggle escaped her mouth and she motioned Tidus closer so that he could secure them with the ropes.

He inched forward some more, taking the greens Yuna placed in his hands to feed the easily spooked creatures. She stood back and watched as he quickly fastened the ropes around their slender necks, causing the chocobos to shy away a little.

" Careful Tidus, these ones aren't domesticated yet." Yuna cautioned as she tenderly reached a hand up to quiet the startled birds. They calmed a little at her touch, making her smile softly in pleasure at their natural trust towards her. Tidus raised his hands up in mock offence and let Yuna lead the gigantic chickens out of the cave they were in.

" Hey, why are these things calmer around you anyways!" Tidus exclaimed as he walked beside Yuna, who was leading the chocobos. Yuna shrugged.

" Well, if you were listening…Ben said that the chocobos prefer a woman's touch rather than a mans'." Yuna replied quietly as she walked in stride with the handsome blonde blitzer.

" Then how can Clasko calm them down like you can?" He asked on confusion. Yuna looked up at him, question in her eyes like his.

" I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because chocobos are his passion?" Yuna offered with a shrug of her shoulders. An arm snaked around her waist and she tensed a little, but relaxed knowing that Tidus would never hurt her. She had known him for a couple months and he had never done anything offensive to her yet. Yuna felt she could trust him with her heart now. She admitted that maybe her outlook on him had been a tad cloudy but things change! " But I think that we shouldn't waste anymore time and get back to Clasko…these chocobos have to be back there by sunset and I'm anxious to see if Rikku and Gippal had any luck."

Tidus grinned and nodded. " Yeah, guess you're right…lets go Yuna!"

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I rushed their relationship…tell me what you think…now off to Chapter Seven I must go! -**Waddles off to write chapter 7**- 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Cursed**

**NOTE about Fanfiction: This plot is totally mine so please don't copy it. And I DO own some of the non-Square Enix fictional characters so again, DO NOT STEAL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Square Enix' related things to don't sue me!**

**Story Summary: She's known everywhere! There is no privacy in her life, wherever she goes…everyone follows. This is the story of Yuna's cursed life…the life of a teenage singing sensation who is desperately trying to find her sense of belonging.**

**Chapter Summary: Ben helps a nervous Rikku become more relaxed around those enormous yellow birds…oh, no! Is Gippal jealous?**

**Chapter Seven:

* * *

**

The sun was just sinking below the horizon as Tidus and Yuna were just entering the perimeter of Clasko's Chocobo Ranch. The chocobos they had been leading seemed to have calmed down more so they were fairly gentle. It was all thanks to Yuna's insistent pit stops to pet, feed and water the large yellow birds. Yuna approached Ben who was by one of the fenced in fields for the chocobos and opened the gate for the two to lead them in. There was only one chocobo in there so far, which made Yuna wonder even more if Rikku and Gippal had a horrible day.

" Oh, Gippal, at first I was excited about all the chocobos…but now I'm not so sure…" Rikku whined, her voice just loud enough for Yuna to hear it coming from the stalls the chocobos were kept in. " That first chocobo was a big meanie!"

Gippal laughed and led his "Cid's Girl" out of the chocobos' stall area. Ben had left them to go interrogate Rikku and Gippal about their day. Of course, Rikku being a huge drama queen, she exaggerated the story a little but Ben was able to get the gist of it.

" So when you showed the chocobo your greens, he went berserk and started charging at you?" Ben asked, surprised. Chocobos usually never did such a brutal thing. Rikku nodded vigorously and rubbed her sore arms tenderly, a frown settled upon her face. " Well Rikku, I'm pleased to inform you that the chocobo you encountered did not attack you…it merely wanted the food you had in your hand while you were running away from it."

Rikku blushed and giggled at her own foolishness, oblivious to the fact that a chocobo behind her was gently tugging on her blonde hair. Yuna pointed and Rikku shrieked in fear, startling the chocobo as well. Ben chuckled and put an arm around Rikku's shoulder and steered her outside.

" They aren't scary, I'll show you." He informed as he opened a gate, which led to a field. Some chocobos scattered as they seen the two humans approaching them, while others merely chirped merrily and seemed to skip towards them. Rikku groaned as a flock of them came running towards Ben and her, and instinctively hid behind him.

" Don't be afraid, all they want is the food." Ben assured and fed a chocobo some greens he held in his hand. The giant yellow bird chirped and nosed his hand for some more. Though he finally realized he wasn't going to receive anymore and turned his head to look at Rikku. She still held the greens in her hand, but stuffed them behind her in hopes the chocobo would back off.

Of course, the chocobo being much more intelligent than Rikku(since she was paralyzed with fear) stepped towards her and swung it's long neck to gain access to the food. The Al Bhed girl cringed as the yellow bird snatched the greens out of her hand, making a noise between a purr and a chirp which Rikku took to be a sound of contentment.

" Hey, this isn't so bad!" She exclaimed with excitement. Ben laughed and took the hand that held the greens and guided it towards the chocobo again. Rikku tensed a little, but soon relaxed as the bird more gently took the greens from her this time.

" See, there was nothing to be afraid of." Ben said matter-of-factly.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Rikku was dancing across the fields with the chocobos. She fed them greens, kissed their beaks and played and frolicked childishly with them. Ben finished up some chores, though he kept a close eye on Rikku as he did so. Gippal was slouched up against the fence, giving Ben a one-eyed glare while Yuna and Tidus had seemed to vanish.

" Don't you think they'll worry about us?" Yuna asked as she sat down next to Tidus, the grass was soft and comfortable.

" Nah, they're all having too much fun…" He replied, than he began to whistle. Yuna watched him with curiosity and plucked a piece of grass from the ground. She rolled it in her fingers.

" I never did learn how to whistle as a child." Yuna remarked." You make it seem so easy."

Tidus grinned, put his fingers to his lips and blew. The piercing sound of his whistle made Yuna jump. " Ah, it's easy…watch!" He did it again, and soon had Yuna attempting to whistle.

She sighed and finally gave up after a while, making Tidus chuckle. " You know, all you have to do is whistle and I'll come running."

Yuna's lips turned up into a genuine smile, her bi-colored eyes danced with light. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently this time. She knew they had best be getting back soon, but keeping everyone waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt anything…right?

AN/Author's Note: I'm very sorry it took sooooo long...not to mention it's crappy but I've been busy. I'll try my best to update quicker...But I barely have time to breathe let alone write anymore...Please don't lose interest...I will update!


End file.
